The Life of Spiderman
by Enahs
Summary: This is a retelling of the Peter Parker's life from right before he gets bit by the spider that gives him super powers, to, well, lets just wait to see how far it gets, shall we?


Chapter 1

I am Peter Parker

My name is Peter Parker. I'm an A grade Junior in high school, and today is the most important day of my life to date. Later on today, I have a test with Norman Osborn, to get an internship at Oscorp.

Okay, I won't lie. I'm probably a shoe in. Mr. Osborn is my best friend's father, and he has already been impressed by my science skills.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't puny Parker."

Of course, first I have to survive the day.

"What do you want Flash?"

"Just to see how my favorite locker buddy is."

"We don't share lockers."

"No, but your palls with them. You even accepted an invitation to spend your day in your locker."

"Come on Flash, don't."

"Sorry, Parker."

Flash shoved Peter in his locker, and locked it from the outside.

"Come on Flash, let me out."

"Sorry, I don't know the combination. Later Parker."

"Let me out Flash." Nothing in response. "Great. I get to spend another hour here."

"Peter Parker." The teacher called, taking role. There was no response. "Again, Peter Parker."

"Hey Harry, is Peter sick." A girl asked.

"No MJ, my dad and I picked him up from his house this morning. He should be here."

"You don't suppose…"

"Flash." They both said together.

"Ma'am." Harry raised his hands to get the teachers attention.

"Yes, what is it Harry?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"May."

Harry sighed. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Fine."

Harry jumped up and ran out of the room.

He went straight for Peter's locker. "Hey Peter, you in there?"

"Harry, is that you?"

"Yeah. Give me your combination. I'll let you out."

"3, 16, 11"

"Cool, I'll have you out in a second."

"So he stuffed you in your locker again?" Mary Jane asked.

"Yep. I got another tardy."

"Dude, that's what you're worried about? I think you need to set your priorities straight." Harry replied.

"Well, apart from my perfect record going down the drain since Flash transferred here, now I'll have to explain, again, that I got constipated right before first period again, which, if I use much more, they are probably going to get me to go to a doctor to check out my, well, you can imagine the rest of that sentence."

"You should stand up to him."

"Oh, and do what, Harry? Should I put him in his locker? No, wait, I know. I will punch him to Mars. In case you forgot, I have hardly any muscle and he can lift me up with one arm."

"Peter, he's only trying to help."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, but whenever Flash is involved, I just get so annoyed."

"So then let's change the subject."

"To what?"

"Gee, I don't know. How about the fact that after today you will officially be working for my dad."

"Yeah, that's a great topic."

"I don't know. I'm sure I'll be psyched about it after school, but right now, all I can think of is about this morning."

"You know, MJ, I think you know what might interest him."

"I can't tell him that yet. I don't even have conformation on it."

"Oh, yeah, in that case, best not to get his hopes up."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Forget about it." They both said, simultaneously.

"Come on. You've got me interested, you have to."

"Alright, well, let's just say that I might have a surprise for you this weekend, a good one too, but I have to get the tickets first."

"Tickets, for what? Wait, I don't want to go to Jersey."

"What's in Jersey?"

"Six Flags."

"That's not it."

"Alright, just tell me if it allows us to see you, and potentially other girls, in a bikini?"

"It doesn't."

"Well, those hopes and dreams are going away I guess."

"You've seen me in a bikini before."

"No, I mean the hopes and dreams of going to the beach and checking out all the girls there before the weather gets bad."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you're kind of my best friend's girlfriend."

"Good afternoon, applicants. I am Norman Osborn. You will soon receive your tests. The first thing I want to stress is that though there are about 30 of you here, this is not a competition, there is more than enough space here for all of you, should you qualify. That is what this test is, to see if you meet the standards to work at Oscorp. Should you get in, you will not be cleaning test tubes, or making coffee, unless of course you want one for yourself. We have lab assistants for that. You will be working on the front lines of science with some of the greatest scientists of our generations, like Otto Octavius, and of course, myself. Is there any questions?"

No one spoke, but many of the people there looked nervous, one kid even looked nauseous. Peter on the other hand seemed just fine.

"Well, since nobody has question, take a tablet and then a seat."

After everyone got their tablets and sat down, the test began.

"Hello, is this Gwen Stacy?" MJ said as the other line of the phone answered.

"Yeah, MJ, it's Gwen."

"How did you know it was me?"

"A little thing called Caller ID and the 21st Century. Haven't you learned to program numbers into your phone yet?"

"No, I guess not."

"So anyways, what did you call me for?"

"Well, you're going to be new in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with someone. I could set you up."

"I don't know. I kind of want to focus on my grades."

"If you're worried about your grades, dating this guy is guaranteed to boost them up to an A. In fact, most of your dates will probably be in a Café finding Newton's laws of sound, or something."

"I think you mean Newton's Laws of Motion."

"Whatever. So are you interested?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"Great, then we'll do a double date this Saturday. You fly in on Friday, right?"

"Yeah, at JFK."

"Cool, I'll meet you at the airport."

Peter stood up and walked to the front desk where Norman Osborn was sitting.

"Is there a problem, Peter?"

"Oh, no. I just finished the test."

"But it's only been an hour."

"Yeah, there were some hard questions on it, but I think I aced it."

"Well, let's check it then."

He put Peters tablet on a sensor, and up came a number.

"I'm impressed, 99 out of 100 questions." Norman stood up and reached out his hand, and Peter took it. "Congratulations, Mr. Parker. You have succeeded in the test. I will see you here tomorrow."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Osborn."

"Don't mention it."

Peter left the room, and went down to the lobby.

"Hey, Peter. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Well, apart from the fact that my dad owns this place, I came to see you when you got out. So, tell me, how did you do?"

"Yeah, about that, after an hour, I had to get out of there."

"Why, did you choke?"

"This is me, were talking about. I don't choke on tests. I just finished it, and your dad sent me out. After grading it, of course."

"So, how did you do?"

"99 out of 100. I got the internship."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle already spend enough on me. Being able to help with the bills will be nice."

"Dude, you need to worry about yourself for once."

"I didn't say all the money would go to them."

"Well, with you I suppose that's a victory, anyways. To congratulate you, let's grab a burger. On me."

"Cool, thanks. I'm kind of starving right now."

"Well, you didn't exactly eat much at lunch."

"I was nervous that I would be nervous. I wasn't, by the way."

Peter opened the door to his house, and behind it his aunt and uncle were waiting for him.

"So, how did it go, sport?" His Uncle Ben asked as he came in.

"I did it. I'm starting tomorrow after school, after I sign some NDA stuff."

"NDA?" Aunt May asked.

"Non-Discloser Agreement. Basically means that he can't talk about what the company is working on to people who don't work there, so we can't ask about his day anymore."

"Hey, I can still tell you about break room stuff."

"That's brilliant. Anyways, to celebrate, I've made your favorite for dinner."

"What if I didn't get the job?"

"Well then, it would be your condolence dinner."

"Hey, that's a horrible thing to say."

"Well, I'll finish the dinner. It will be up in a few minutes."

"Cool, thanks."

Aunt May went into the kitchen, and Uncle Ben came over to Peter.

"Peter, I have something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Come sit on the couch."

He did that.

"So Peter, with this job, you're growing into an adult so fast, and being an adult gives you a lot of responsibilities, and you know what I say about responsibility."

"Yeah Uncle Ben. With great power comes great responsibility. I wasn't going to say this until I got my first paycheck, but I was going to give you and Aunt May half my paycheck to help with the bills."

"Well I do appreciate the sentiment, neither your aunt nor I would take money from you like that."

"Come on. I know we're not hurting financially, but you two deserve a little more. Besides, I know that over half the electricity bill comes from my lab in the attic."

"That as it may be, what I mean is that you have a responsibility to yourself. You're going to be graduating from high school in less than two years' time. While you should defiantly keep some money for yourself, you should invest some in your future. Put some of your paycheck each week aside for college."

"I was going to do that too. I was going to give half to you two, a quarter to my college funds, and the rest was for me to spend at my leisure."

"Dinners ready." Aunt May called from the kitchen.

They talked about where Peter's paycheck was going to go at the dinner table.

"We were talking about it for like, half of dinner at least."

"So did they agree to accept it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, in a compromise. Half of it I put into a savings account for college. I'll keep a quarter for myself, and I'll give them a quarter of it for rent."

"That's not so bad. You get what you want, helping out with the bills." MJ said.

"Except I don't think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they are just going to keep the money and give it to me when I go off to college. They didn't say that, but I got the feeling that's what was going to happen. Well, I've got to go. Don't want to be late on my first day at Oscorp."

"Alright, later man."

"Yeah, nock em' dead, tiger."

Peter ran for the bus.

"So have you asked that friend if she was interested in being set up with Peter?"

"Yeah, and she's hesitant, but willing."

"She's hesitant?"

"Well, she's worried about her grades. Last time she had a boyfriend, her grades dropped to D's."

"Oh, well in that case, Peter is perfect for her."

"That's what I said."

"Ah, Peter. Welcome to Oscorp, I knew you would pass the test." Peter was greeted as he entered the building.

"Thank you, Mr. Osborn."

"So today I think you're in for a treat. Just, first I need you to sign these papers."

"Right."

Peter took the papers and read threw them, looking at all the finer points of details in the NDA contract. When he was finally satisfied, he signed the paper and returned it to Norman.

"Sorry I took so long reading it, Mr. Osborn. My uncle Ben taught me to always read every part of a contract before I sign it."

"Your uncle sounds like a smart man. I would love to meet him some time, but for now, let's get you to work. Today you are going to be working alongside Dr. Connors."

"You mean Dr. Curtis Connors. He's a legend for his work on genetic manipulation."

"Yes, he's the very one. Anyways, take this pass. Show it to any computer scanner in the halls and you will be told where you need to go."

"Thank you."

Peter took the pass and went where the computers told him to go. Eventually he came to the room which he was assigned to go.

"Hello. Dr. Connors?"

"Oh, hello. Yes. I'm Dr. Curtis Connors."

"Hello sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've read all your research papers. I'm Peter Parker."

"Excellent. Well, I was about to eat my lunch, so…" He stopped for a second.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Connors?"

"Did you say your name was Peter Parker?"

"Yes."

"Was your father Richard Parker, and your mother Mary Parker?"

"Yeah, did you know my parents?"

"Know them. I worked with them. I'm not a believer, but even I have to admit, this must be fate of some sort. Let me ask you something, do you remember me from your childhood?"

"Well, I remember a man missing an arm often coming to the house and it scaring me a bit. No offence."

"None taken. None at all. Yes, that would be me. I must say, it was a tragedy when that plane went down. Apart from taking the lives of your parents and my colleagues, it took the lives of two of the greatest minds of the early 21st century."

"Thank you." Peter felt happy to hear his parents being regarded so highly, especially from one of his scientific hero's.

"Don't mention it. Yes, they were great minds indeed, and it seems that they left a legacy."

"A legacy?"

"You, my dear boy. To pass the test you took yesterday was no easy feat, but to accomplish it with such a high score. To say you are a genius is being insulting to you, especially considering you age."

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, I was about to eat lunch. My wife always makes too much. Would you like some chicken?"

"Oh, no thanks. I ate before I came here."

"Alright then. In that case, while I eat, why don't you read about the experiment we will be working on today?" He passed Peter a large notebook. "Page 97 is where the details about what we will be working on today start."

Peter took it.

While Peter read and Dr. Connors ate his lunch, they talked. Dr. Connors was mostly curious about how Peter's life had turned out. Then he said something in a concerned voice.

"Peter, don't move a muscle."

"What's wrong?"

"Just stay still." He started inching forward.

All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in Peter's hand. He jabbed it on the table.

"Ouch, what was that?"

"It was a spider. I was trying to get it before it bit you, but it looks like I was too late. How are you feeling?"

"Well, the bite stings a little, but otherwise, I feel fine."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Did you recognize the species?"

"No, I didn't. If you start to feel dizzy, then tell me and I'll call up a medical doctor."

"Alright."

They got to work. Peter hadn't even dreamed that he would be doing some of the things he was doing that day. Soon though, he started to feel a little ill, until…

He threw up into a lab bin.

"Peter, in the lab…"

Peter then fell onto the ground, clutching his sides.

"The bite." Dr. Connors grabbed the land line phone and dialed an extension.

"Hello, this is Dr. Curtis Connors. We have an emergency in lab 39-B. The intern, Peter Parker was bit by an unknown spider, and is now rolling on the floor in pain after throwing up."

That was all Peter remembered of that day.

Peter awoken in a hospital bed the next day. "Where am I?"

"Peter." A large amount of voices yelled out. Peter saw his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and behind them were Harry and MJ.

"What happened?"

"You were bit by a spider yesterday. Don't worry. They pumped the toxins out of you, so you'll be fine." Uncle Ben said.

"Of course, you're going to be fully better before I will even let you get out of that bed." Aunt May explained.

"Alright."

"Hey tiger. Hanging in there?"

"MJ, Harry. You guys came to see me?"

"Of course, were your best friends. Your aunt tried to stop us, saying that you needed rest, but we were resilient." Harry said.

"Awesome."

"Oh, by the way, here." Harry pulled out a letter from his bag. "We made a get well soon card for you in class today."

"Well that was sweet." Aunt May said.

"Yeah. Thanks. Did you happen to bring my homework?"

"Dude, you were just hospitalized. Relax for a day and don't worry about homework."

"Alright Harry, don't have to go on the offensive."

The next day, on Thursday, Peter was discharged from the hospital.

MJ was waiting at the airport after school on Friday, looking for her friend to step out of the gate. Finally she saw Gwen followed by her father come out of the gate.

"Gwen." She yelled and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"MJ. It's been so long."

"I know. Oh, hello Captain Stacy." She directed towards Gwen's father.

"Hello Mary. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine."

"Hey, daddy. Would it be okay if...?"

"Go. Have fun, just don't do anything dangerous."

"Thanks dad." She hugged her father and her and MJ went for a bus.

"Oh, bad news. The double date might be off."

"What? Why? I was starting to look forward to that."

"While he was at his internship, he got bit by a poisonous spider."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, they pumped the toxins out of his body and he should be fine."

"Aren't you meant to give an antidote for poisonous spider bytes?"

"Yeah, that would have been better, but they don't know the species and the poison wasn't a match for anything on record. It was weird."

"Oh wow. He's going to be fine though, right?"

"Yeah. For all I know, he's at home right now, playing basketball in his back yard. Well, okay, knowing him, he's not playing basketball, despite the fact that he has a hoop in his back yard."

"And slam dunk." Peter hit the rim.

"Peter, your, better… and good at basketball?"

"Oh, Harry. I feel like a new man. Like I'm more than who I was before I got sick. I feel like the Hulk, just not so angry."

"I can tell. So if you're feeling better, then I guess I can tell you about MJ's surprise."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. So what tickets was she trying to get and did she get them?"

"Dude, tickets were an analogy. She wanted to set you up with a friend of hers who's moving to New York today in fact."

"Oh. That's aws… She's not ugly, is she?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen her before. MJ said she's cute, so I don't think she's a bombshell, but hey, you could at least humor MJ. Also dinner is on a Mr. Norman Osborn, so, worst comes to worst, you get a good meal out of the deal."

"Alright. I'll go. Tell MJ I'm in."

"Cool. I got to go though. I just thought I would drop by to see how you were doing and if you were interested. Oh, also the place has a dress code, so wear your suit."

"Alright. Later."

Harry left and got on his phone and called MJ.

"Hey MJ."

"Hey Harry. Have you seen Peter yet?"

"Yeah, he's doing great. I also told him about the set up and he's in."

"Good news, Gwen. He's not sick anymore and said he will come." MJ said to Gwen.

Later on that day, Peter was sitting on the couch watching a documentary when he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." He yelled to his aunt and uncle who were in the kitchen.

He opened the door and outside was a man he had never met.

"Hello, I'm Captain George Stacy, the new chief of police."

"Uh… Did something happen?"

"Oh, no, sorry. I'm your new next door neighbor."

"Oh, it probably would have been better to start off with that. I'm Peter Parker. Come in. I'll introduce you to my aunt and uncle."

They walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle Ben, Aunt May. This is our new neighbor, Captain George Stacy, he's chief of police. Captain Stacy, this is my Uncle Ben and my Aunt May."

"Oh, why hello. Are you two looking after Peter for a while?"

"My parents died like, 10 years ago. My aunt and uncle were my legal guardians."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. So would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea please, if it's not too much trouble."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Peter, stop, your still recovering. I'll get the tea." Aunt May said.

"It's fine. I'm a lot better now. In fact, I was outside earlier shooting hoops."

"You never play basketball, why did you try now?"

"Just because. Captain Stacy, do you take cream or sugar in your tea?"

"Cream please."

Peter started making tea for everyone.

"You know. I have a daughter your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where are you going to school?"

"Midtown High school."

"Amazing. That's where I'm sending her. She starts Monday. Would it be too much to ask you to look out for her?"

"Of course."

The next day, Peter and Harry were getting ready to leave from Peter's house. They were in Harry's car.

"So were meeting them there?"

"Yeah. Sort of a keep what they look like a secret until they are at the restaurant." Peter just stared at Harry. "What, it was MJ's idea."

"Sure it was."

"Oh, come on."

"What's up?"

"The car won't start."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Harry got out of the car. "How are we going to get there now?"

"What's the matter boys?" Uncle Ben called out to them.

"Oh, hey Uncle Ben. My car won't start, and we need to get going fast."

"Why don't I give you a lift in?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Peter asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah. Also I want to talk to you guys before you go on this date."

"You have gotten the talk, right?" Harry asked Peter.

"That's not what I want to talk about. Don't worry."

They finally got to the restaurant and before they got out of the car, Uncle Ben called Peter back in.

"What's up?"

"Well, Harry and MJ have been together for a while, so they know each other well. This girl doesn't know anything about you though, so you should be yourself."

"Be myself? Who else would I be?"

"I'm just saying, don't make up stories to try and impress this girl, especially if you feel that there is a connection. I know it can be tempting after all."

"Uncle Ben, I know this. I'm not some sort of playboy or anything. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"It's my job to worry about you. I'm you're…"

"Uncle. I know. Anyways, I've got to go. Thanks for the lift. Later." Peter said and got out of the car. Harry and Peter walked into the restaurant.

"Ah, teenagers." Uncle Ben drove off. "Oh, I forgot to tell Peter to call me when he was finished and ready to leave."

He picked up his phone and dialed Peter. It went to voice mail. "Is he ignoring me?"

"Leave a message after the beep."

"Hello, Peter, it's your Uncle Ben. I just called to tell you to call me if and when you need a lift home. Also while I'm on here, I just wanted to say I'm proud of you. Alright, good bye." He hung up.

About 10 minutes from the restaurant, he saw a homeless man on the street, going car to car and asking for change at a stop light. He pulled out his wallet, and when the man got to him and he put down his window, the man pulled a gun on him.

"Get out of the car now."

"Alright. Just calm down. I'm going to open the door now." He got out of the car and closed the door.

"There, I'm out. Now give me the gun and you can take my car."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because with my car you get what you want, and if you don't have a gun, you can't hurt anyone."

"No… You're trying to trick me."

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to keep the area safe." He walked in close and slowly put his hand on the gun.

"I won't let you take me alive." The man pulled the trigger, and Ben was on the pavement. "No, no, no." He opened the door, got in and drove off as fast as he could.

Peter and Harry went up to the reception desk.

"Table for 4, Osborn party."

"Ah, yes. Your other party members are already seated. This way please."

They followed the man to the table. There MJ was with, what Peter thought, was a beautiful girl.

"Hi, I'm Parker, I mean, Peter Parker."

"Hi, I'm Gwen Stacy."

"Stacy… Stacy…"

"What's wrong?"

"I swear I have heard that name recently. I just can't remember where. I guess it's not important."

They ordered their food, and Peter and Gwen were talking nonstop about many different things, mostly to do with science.

MJ and Harry went off to the front of the restaurant for a minute.

"Hey, Harry, can you understand a word they are saying?"

"No, but they seem to be getting on great. Unless they think that this date is horrible, and they are secretly plotting ways to kill us in many scientific ways we don't understand."

"Let's hope it's not that."

"Yeah."

After they ate, MJ and Gwen went off alone.

"So why don't you call your uncle and see about getting a ride home?"

"Okay." Peter reached into his pocket. "Oh no."

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot my phone at home."

"That's okay. We'll use my phone. What's your uncle's number?"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Wait. Don't tell me you can calculate to the 30th digit of pi, but you haven't memorized your uncle's phone number?"

"I can calculate pi to the 30th digit, but never memorized my uncle's or aunt's phone number. Nor my home number."

"How can you not know that stuff?"

"I use my phone for that. The last time I had to dial one of them was like, 5 years ago."

"So what do we do now?"

"We take the train home, I guess."

When Harry and Peter were waiting on the platform for the train, 4 thugs came up to them. Two got Peter to move to the right, the other two got Harry to move to the left.

"Well, we have some suits here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Were just taking the train. Nothing much, which is exactly what we have."

"What are you saying?"

"Look." Peter took out his wallet and showed them that there was no cash in it.

"Well then, we will have to take your suit. It looks nice and expensive."

"Come on guys. You don't have to do that."

"Why don't you say that to my fist?" He reached his fist back and tried to punch Peter, but Peter dodged it.

"He dodged it."

"I know he dodged it. Take this."

This time Peter blocked it, and punched back.

The two guys on Harry saw and came rushing for backup and the three that were on their feet rushed Peter, who jumped and kicked each onto the ground. At this time the train came.

"Harry, on the train now."

"Right." Harry said, not knowing what just happened, but he did what he was told and they each got on a different door of the same carriage. Just as one of the thugs were getting back up, the doors closed and they were safe.

"Dude, that was amazing."

"I know, right. I don't even know what happened."

"Hey, the Hulk was born from radiation, right?"

"Well, that's the story, why?"

"Because maybe that spider that bit you was radioactive."

"Come on Harry. Don't be stupid. Radiation doesn't work like that."

Gwen just got off the bus and was walking to her house when she saw her father walking to a neighbor's house.

"Hey, dad." She yelled out.

"Oh, hi Gwen."

"So I had the most amazing date, well double date. It should have ended with a kiss, but, well, we couldn't stop talking and…" She was stopped by her father.

"Please, tell me about it later, sweetheart."

"Is something wrong?"

"The woman who lives here, her husband was just murdered. I said I would tell her."

"Oh. I see." She got quiet.

"And they have a nephew as well, and he seems really attached to them. I don't know how he'll take it. Anyways, wait out here for me. If I'm not out soon, just go home without me."

"Alright."

He went up to the door. Aunt May answered and she invited him in.

She didn't know what to do. Her great day just went crashing down. Then down the street she saw Peter walking down.

"Hey, Gwen, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um… I live in that house there."

"No way, you're kidding?"

"What, why?"

"Gwen were neighbors." Her heart stopped for a second. "Oh, I wanted to do this at the restaurant but got cold feet, but I'm on top of the world right now so…" He grabbed her and kissed her.

"You won't believe what happened after we left you, well, maybe you will because you only met me today, but I forgot my phone, which that happens a lot, that's not the impressive thing. So because I didn't have my phone I couldn't call my uncle…" Her heart stopped again. "Harry and I had to take the train home, and at the station, because we were in suits, 4 thugs cornered us and, I don't know what happened, and I don't even think I could do it again, but I took out all 4 thugs, all on my own. I was like Tony Stark or something, ah, he's Iron Man, if you didn't know."

"I knew."

"Oh man. This has got to be the greatest day of my life, right after the greatest week as well, I told you at dinner about that internship I got, right."

"Yeah…" She wanted him to stop talking.

"I mean, I was working with Dr. Curtis Connors. If I wasn't under an NDA I would talk about what we were working on as well, but oh god, I'm so happy right now, I don't think anything could bring me down."

"SHUT UP!" Gwen yelled.

"What?"

"Peter, please tell me you don't live in this house."

"What?"

"Please, please tell me you live in that house, on the other side of my house."

"Nope. I live right here. Why does it matter anyways?"

She grabbed him. Peter saw a tear in one of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?"

"Come in." She led him to his door and Peter opened it.

Captain Stacy was sitting on the couch, with Aunt May next to him crying.

"Do you want to tell him or do you want me to?" He asked her.

"No… I should tell him."

"Tell me what? What's going on here? Aunt May, are you okay?"

"Peter, it's your uncle. Ben was killed earlier tonight. A carjacker stole his car and shot him."

Peter's world fell so much faster than it had been built up.

/

Please tell me what you think of this story, as it's only just beginning.


End file.
